Mac's Life in jasper
by Wolf Guardian Of Darkness
Summary: mac is now in the tenth grade and also meet a girl named Annabelle (or Anna ) soon the two start to grow closer to one another than something happens that could separate the two forever. (anthro wolf fanfic) rated M for future lemons, please review and tell me what you think of it.
1. the invite

Macs pov  
>i was walking down the hall of the jasper high school.<p>

as i was walking down the hallway i saw some girls staring at me so I smiled and thay looked away and started giggling.

funny how people are so friendly at this school, you would think that the wouldnt like me at first, i thought to myself.

when i finally made it to my lockeri opened it and started grabing my books i would need for class.

i had managed to drop one of my books on the floor, so i bent down to pick them up.

that when i felt a sharp pain in my tail.

awwwwww, i screamed in pain!

i turned around quickly to nage out who stepped on my tail only to find a asburn colored wolf staring at me with a grin on his face.

that when he said, oh did i hirt your tail, with a snobby aditude.

i didnt bother responding to him, so i grabbed my stuff and walked past him.

well i made it to class and found a seat to sit in.

you know those girls i meanchened earlier well the one with gray furr and teal eyes sat next to me.

she looked at me.

hi my names annabelle, she said in a somewhat suductive manner

she smiled at me weirdly.

im...Malcolm but you can call me mac, i replied back.

well 'Mac' are you doing anything friday, she asked

not really, i replied

for some reason I started blushing

well me and my friends are having a sleepover at my house and i'm asking you if you want to come, she asked with pleading eyes

i dont know i'll have to think about it, i replied to her

here, she took my hand and started writing something.

she finished. there that my number if you decide to go, by the way theres going to be guys there so you wont be the only guy there, she informed me.

wow ive only been in the 10th grade for an hour and i already have a girls phone number, i thought to myself.

that when the teacher spoke up, alright class lets get to our first lesson for today.

**hello everyone and thank u for reading this and please review and please stop as asking me to use quotation it real hate people harping me on that, if u want your oc in this fanfic i can do that, i could use more characters :)**


	2. the sleepover

**hay everyone its me malaki 'tehe' i know what your thinking dam things went a little too fast in the last chapter, well get use to it because thats just how i type. XD/ btw please review, im geting alot of view but very little re-view so please take the time to make a review it doesnt have to be that big.**  
><strong>enjoy.<strong>

**MAC'S POV**

i was walking home staring at the number on my hand thinking maybe i should call her.

than again my mom mit not allow it, shes sometimes gets very protective over me, sometimes it gets very irratating.

i pulled out my iphone 4 and typed in the number and saved as a contact so i could call her later.

i wonder why she was so temted for me to come to this sleepover? i thought to myself.

i finally got to my house and walked in.

MOM IM HOME!i called out

IM IN THE KITCHEN!, my mom replied back to me.

i walked into the kitchen.

so how was school malcom.

strange. i repied to her.

what do you mean strange, with a look of confution on her face.

some girl named annabelle invited me to some kind of sleepover tomarrow, i said starting to do the dishes.

are you going to go, she asked me

i dont know should i, i asked her back

well if you do decide to go let me know, she said smiling at me.

i think i will go i mean i have nothing better to so..., i said

so do you want me to drive you there, she asked

no i think i,ll just walk i could use the exercise, i said streching

she just giggled.

you said there going to be girls there right, she asked

oh great here it comes, i thought.

yes, i replied

well dont forget to were protection, she said to me

MOM, i yell blushing.

its not going to be like that, i stated to her

what? im just being a mother and giving you advice, she said in her defence.

i scuffed.

well im going to bed, i said as i walked up the stairs.

she just replied with a nod.

i walked down the hall and arived to my room door, i open it and walked in.

my room was 'oviouslly' trashed because we only just moved in last month and i was still unpacking.

i than took a shower and went to bed.

**..THE NEXT DAY after a very (lam, boring day at school)..**

i was sitting in my srollin threw my contact looking for her number.

i eventully found it and called the number.

annabelle- hello this is anna

malcom- hay sup it me mac from school you asked me to come to your

sleepover.

annabelle- oh mac how everything goin

malcom- good, what time do you want me to be there

annabelle- doesnt matter to me my dad went on an inportant buisness trip and wont be back till tuesday

malcom- cool ill be there in an hour, i gotta pack a few things ok

annabelle- ok bye

malcom- bye

i than ended the call and got one of my spare backpacks and got my cloths and my laptop and put it in the back pack.

i walked down the stairs and saw my mom sitting at the table with something in her hand.

son can you come here for minute please, she asked

i walked towards the table.

she got up and said turn around.

what, i replied

just do it, she told me

i obeyed and turned around

she than unzipped one of the pockets of my backpack and put something in it and zipped it closed.

before i could ask her what is was she said, bye have a good time and remember what i said.

so instead of asking her i started towards the door and opened it and left the house.

when i was a resonable distanse away from home i stopped and pulled of my

back pack to see what my mom put in it but before i could a bus horn blared an nearly scared the shit out of me.

so i desided fuck it i'll just wait till i get to anna's house.

**..A FEW BORING MINUTES LATER..**

i was standing outside anna house thinking dam she gots a nice house.

i walked up to door and rang the door bell a girl answard the door and said, oh you must be malcom, come in

i walked into what look to the living room.

im nina by the way, she said

they are all upstairs in the tv room, she said

so we walked up the stair and headed down the hall towards the tv room.

we walked in an all of a sudden i regreted coming here.

she was right about being guys here but there was only three guys and there was six girl counting nina.

anna got up from the couch and walked towards me.

hay mac i see you got your stuff just lay it next to the couch, annabelle said pointing to the empty spot by the couch.

i than set my backpack down and sat down on the couch.

we where waiting for you to show up so we could start a movie and than after the movie we could play some games, annabelle told me

what kind of games, i asked

oh you know pellow fight, truth or dare, monopoley, maybe video games, she answerd.

i dont know about truth or dare, i said nerviously

oh, dont worry we have a rule, what happens in this house stays in this house ok, she ashered him

and thats supost to make me feel better, i said sarcasticly

oh lighten up mac it not like you havent hanged out with girls before, she

said back.

than we all sat back and started watching some boring knock-off version of romeo and Juliet.

**..ONE EXSTREMLY BORING HOUR LATER..**

after the movie anna desided it was game time.

alright for those who want to play video games raise your hands, she told everone.

all the guys including me raised there hands.

ok how about truth or dare, she asked

every girl in the room raised there hands basically out voting us guys.

ok truth or dare than, now everyone get in a circle, anna asked

everyone did including me sadly.

this is going to one hell of a long day, i thought to myself.

**hay everyone one hell of a long chapter huh, well keep up the reviews and u will see more of the but for now ... malaki out**


	3. the game and a friendly call

**Hay everyone whats up its me malaki. I know what your all thinking "dam i took to long to put this chapter up. Well I've been buisy lately so I have not gotten to post any chapters in a wile so please enjoy and review:)**

**MACS POV**

So our game of truth or dare started by annabelle spinning a bottle on the floor.

The end stopped on me.

Truth or dare, annabelle asked

I guess truth, I replied

Annabelle thought for a minute than snapped her fingers.

Have you ever kissed a girl, she asked

Yah, I replied

Some of the girls giggled in the room.

Ok your turn Mac

I span the bottle and it landed on a gray wolf named Rebecca

Truth or dare

Dare, she replied

I thought for a Sec than a grin appeared on my face.

I dare you to take your shirt off, I said evilly

She shrugged and took her shirt off.

The creepy thing about it was she was not wereing a bra so basically her breasts were exsposed for everyone to see.

I blushed.

Your turn I guess, I said to her

The than spun the bottle and it landed on nina.

Nina truth or dare

She was about to answer but that's when my iphone went off.

Everybody stared at me.

You going to answer that, nina asked sarcastically

I pulled my phone out to see who was calling me.

It was Max, my ex-girlfriends brother.

Whats he want I asked myself.

I than said to everyone. Sorry I have to take this I said walk out into the hallways.

I than answer my phone

Me and Max talked for at least an hour than I said goodbye and hungup.

And proseeded back to the room.

When I walked in humperey and Kate where making out on the couch and it looked like everyone was done playing trust or dare.

So what I miss, I said to everyone in the room

**Wow that was a strange chapter huh well there will be more to come if u keep up the reviews and ect. So thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter I did this on my phone.**


	4. what did i miss

**Hay what's up everyone it's me Malaki 'snicker' well I would like to thank u all for all of your support and I hope u like this next chapter, enjoy and review.**

**Macs pov**

"So what did I miss?"

Oh not much, just Jake made Kate and Humphrey make out on the couch and some other random stuff. "Annabelle replied"

I looked over at Rebecca who still had her shirt off.

"You know Rebecca you can put your shirt back on you know"

You dared me to take my shirt off so deal with it "Rebecca stated"

I shrugged and went back to playing on my phone.

I mean it's not like I haven't seen a girl naked before, I've seen my ex-girlfriend naked before and oh my god is she hot.

**_Flashback_**

I was walking up to my girlfriend's room to get my phone which I left on her dresser.

I knocked on the door.

Come in" she called"

I walked in and closed the door and turned around to see my girlfriend in the nude, it didn't really bother me though because we were together.

"hay"

Hay" my girlfriend replied in a seductive manner"

"I came up here to get my pho…." I didn't get to finish because she pushed me on to her bed and started kissing me.

We broke the kiss.

"What are you doing"

'You know what im doing, she said to me'

**_Flashback ended _**

I sighed

I was brought out of my thoughts by Annabelle.

Hay you ok? Annabelle look at me with concern.

'Yah.'

Oh by the way do you have a girlfriend? Annabelle asked

"No not anymore I broke up with her when I moved."

Oh that must have been hard for you. Annabelle said sympathetically

'Yes it was.'

What was her name, she asked me

Alice, I replied

I decided to change the subject.

So where are we going to sleep. I asked her

Here in the TV room, she replied

Oh that sounds comforting, I said sarcastically

She giggled.

Can ask you something out in the hallway?, she asked

"Sure"

Me and Annabelle walked out into the hallway.

"Ok what do you want?"

You said you where single right? She asked me

I noded my head.

Well here it goes, will you be my boyfriend? She asked with a nervous face.

**CLIFFHANGER BITCHES!**

**How was that for a slice of fried gold, huh. Bet u didn't see that coming, so the question is will Malcom except her or reject her, find out in the next chapter. Don dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!**


	5. the new relationship

**Hay everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I just got my new slot machine and I was on it all day so I haven't gotten to update so please enjoy.**

I was standing there speechless.

"Uh I don't know Annabelle why do you ask?" I asked her

"Well when I first met you I knew you were a nice guy and that a hard trite to find these days so I wanted to ask you before anyone else did" she said with a smile

"Oh why didn't you just say so, I guess so" I replied

She squealed and jumped on me making me fall over and fall on the floor.

"Wow she more energy than my last girlfriend, this is going to be a interesting relationship" I thought to myself.

"You can get off of me now" I asked her

She obeyed and got off of me.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked her

"How about we go back in" she replied to me

So we both walked back in the TV room to see everyone playing videogames or playing on their phones.

That when I spoke up.

"So who's up for a game of guitar hero" I asked everyone

**Sorry for the short chapter but im really tired and I thought I would just skip through the weekend in this story and get to the good part so I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the support. Wolf guardian out.**


End file.
